The Coop
The Coop is a collaboration ask blog. This means that rather than thr goup having only one artist or character there are many artists with different characters in this blog that amswer qustions from fans. The character that The Coop centralizes itself around is Scootaloo. Overview The events are the blog are played out similar to a reality show, and mostly consists of the many different Scootaloos interacting within The Coop, usually in comedic fashions, though there are some adult situations within the blog. The Coop thrives off of the crossing personalities of the many Scootaloos that reside there, and hilarious hijinks often ensue. Participating Blogs The blogs currently participating in The Coop are as follows: *Ask the Future Crusaders *Ask Scootawhat (MiA) *Teenage Crusaders Answers (MiA) *Motherly Scootaloo *Rainbow Factory Scootaloo *Ask Scootaflew (MiA) *Hi Scootaloo (MiA) *Ask Lesboloo (MiA) *Ask Toon Scootaloo *Sensei Dessy as Cosplayloo (MiA) *Ask Street Scootaloo *Master Mod as Soothsayer Scootaloo *Centaur-Stuck *Sleepless Scootaloo *Scootarooster *Ghostly Scootaloo *FtM Scootaloo *Scootaloo The Adventurer *Waterloo *Serious Scootaloo *Trans Scootaloo *Baby Scootaloo *Scootaling Story Because there are many different characters within the same blog, The Coop often has many stories going on. After the reality reboot, the many new Scootaloos in the Coop were intruduced. These were Cosplayloo, Soothsayer Scootaloo, Future Scootaloo, Cetaur Scootaloo, Lesboloo, Toon Scootaloo, Street Scootaloo, Teenage Scootaloo, Sleepless Scootaloo, Scootarooster, and Ghostly Scootaloo. Between those introductions were many scenes of the Scootaloos answering questions and interacting with each other. During the introduction of Lesboloo, she and Hi Scootaloo had a run-in, in which Hi Scootaloo blamed Lesboloo for her "dumb" cutie mark. This run-in resulted in a rather adult themed action by Lesboloo that left her with a bloody nose and Hi Scootaloo with a deep blush. Soon after, it was revealed that Hi Scootaloo's hunger for love hurt her as she passed Motherly Scootaloo and Lightning. Hi Scootaloo later then began to admire Street Scootaloo's piercings, and Street offered to give her a piercing of her own. Deciding that Hi-Scootaloo's ears were too big for a piercing, they decided to pierce Hi Scootaloo's tongue. Hi Scootaloo then proceeded to ask the other members of The Coop for a hug or cuddle. This led her to meet Soothsayer Scootaloo, which resulted in a mishap. The empathy potion that Soothsayer was mixing spilled, resulting in an explosion. Hi Scootaloo awoke next to Soothsayer Scootaloo, finding a hair the same color as hers in her tngue stud. Before the mishap with the love potion, Soothsayer Scootaloo entered the coop through a void similar to the one seen in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "Magical Mystery Cure." As she entered, she landed on Factory Scootaloo, which made the factory worker upset. However, Soothsayer Scootaloo provd that she could hold her own, blowing Factory Scootaloo away with her Razor Wind ability. Factory Scootaloo greeted Scootarooster upon his arrival, telling him to get comfortable. She is now pursuing Soothsayer Scootaloo for a potion to grow her hair back. Soothsayer Scootaloo herself is in the greenhouse, giving special herbs to Street Scootaloo that will make her think she's high with psychosamatic effects. Upon entering The Coop, Scootarooster was immediately targeted by Street Scootaloo, who offered him her services at a discount. Trying to run away, he took refuge in a closet, where he was ultimately found. After escaping from Street Scootaloo's chambers for a second time, he made his way through the air vents, where he had a run-in with Ghostly Scootaloo, who scared him into the kitchen, right upon the stove where Motherly Scootaloo was cooking. His tail caught fire, and he ran to the pool to put the fire out. There, he met Waterloo, a Scootaloo that can only breathe underwater. Serious Rainbow Dash dropped Serious Scootaloo ff at The Coop, where the excited Serious Scootaloo enters, and is stunned by excitement. She is snapped out of it when Motherly Scootaloo accidentally pushes her over. Scootaloo the adventurer made a dramatic entrance, breaking a Coop window, with Future Scootaloo and Scootarooster mentioning that she didn't have to break the window. After Toon Scootaloo answers that her favorite foods are eggs and chicken, with a weird look from Ghostly Scootaloo, Serious Scootaloo excitedly made her way into The Coop. She then becomes frozen with excitement and has to be snapped out of it by Motherly Scootaloo, and asks if there is an Xbox 360 in The Coop. Upon discovering that his tail is on fire, Scootarooster rushes to the pool, where he discovers Waterloo. She swims up to him, looking more like a piranha than a pony, and tells him that he looks delicious. He immediately leaps out of the pool and hides, much to Waterloo's annoyance. Later, Transloo gets innitiated into The Coop by Street Scootaloo and Scootarooster, who trick him into coming into the hallway just before The Daring Do show comes on. When the younger Scootaloos come down the hall, they nearly trample Transloo. Street Scootaloo and Scootarooster hoof bump as Motherly looks on in disapproval. That night, a crying is heard from Lightning Blitz's room. When Motherly Scootaloo goes to check on him, she finds that the crying was actually coming from Baby Scootaloo, who enters the coop. As Street Scootaloo exits the greenhouse examining the bag that Soothsayer Scootaloo gave her, a question comes in about the events in her blog . A fetus then appears in her uterus, and she gets glared from Future Scootaloo and Motherly Scootaloo. She is then put in "Gay Baby Jail" while Baby Scootaloo and Lightning Blitz play.